Love Knows No Bounds
by Angel-chan Desu
Summary: And apparently not for dolls either. A collection of doll x doll crack pairing one-shots, requested by you guys. Note: I accept annoymous reviews and requests. Also, it doesn't have to be a crack pairing. You can request any doll x doll pairing.
1. Shinku x Souseiseki

**[A/N] Please read the notes at the end. They explain where this came from...aside from the fact that this is fic features oneshots based on any crack pairing to do with the dolls. And I do mean dolls. Sorry, no Shinku x Jun or Suigintou x Megu.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>She Liked It<strong>_

_**Its quite easy to tell. It wasn't planned, but you can tell by the smile. She liked it.**_

* * *

><p>Dinner had just ended. However, Shinku was taking her time finishing off her flower-topped hamburger. When Nori had asked earlier why, the reply she was given was, "It is rude to rush someone. The others may wish to stuff their faces, however, I take my time to savour the food." It was at that moment, when she had just put the last piece of food in her mouth, when Souseiseki walked in, wondering why she was taking so long.<p>

"Shinku? You're still eating?" she asked, surprised. Shinku turned to her and said, "I just finished actually." The red doll stood and brushed down her dress. However, she didn't realise how close she was to the edge of the chair. Her older sister did however.

"H-hey, Shinku," she started, getting ready to warn the blonde. However, Shinku choose that moment to turn. She started to lose her balance, then, she began to tumble forward. Souseiseki stepped back and held out her arms to catch Shinku...

...Only for Shinku to slip through them and have their lips meet.

Now, both were falling backwards. However, they were both ignorant of this fact, as their eyes widened and a blush started to grow on both their cheeks.

The minute they both hit the floor, Shinku wasted no time in jumping to her feet and running from the room. The door slammed shut, leaving Souseiseki alone, lying on the floor. Her hat had fallen off during the fall, yet she didn't seem to realise this.

She just lay there, her cheeks still flushed red and her eyes still wide. Finally, she brought one of her hands to her mouth, and brushed her lips with her fingers. She sat up and then remained like that for a while, until she smiled. She stood and picked up her hat, resting it on her head again before she wandered over to the couch.

She turned on the TV and, not even paying any attention to the programme, rested her head back and closed her eyes, still smiling.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the door, Shinku had collapsed with her back against the door, cupping one hand against her mouth as she trembled. She looked up as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and stiffened as she saw the familiar dress and features of the third doll, Suiseiseki.<p>

_'Uh oh,'_ she thought, ignoring the fact that it wasn't exactly a ladylike thought. Neither was the thought, _'I'm screwed.'_ Because, if she was honest, she was screwed. As far as she knew, the Rozen Maidens didn't normally fall in love, therefore, they didn't exactly go around kissing people.

Therefore, by her logic, Suiseiseki was going to be, if you wished to use an appropriate word, pissed off that the fifth doll had taken her younger sister's first kiss. And she wouldn't care that it was Shinku's as well.

Suiseiseki finally seemed to realise that Shinku was sitting there, against the door. She blinked, confused, and asked, "Hey, Shinku, are you al-" She was cut off as Shinku suddenly got to her feet and darted past her, up the stairs. Although, she didn't exactly fail to notice the redness of her younger sister's cheeks.

Still quite confused by the red doll's behaviour, she continued into the living room, where she found Souseiseki, sitting on the couch with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face.

"Souseiseki?" she asked, worry creeping into her voice. She almost believed her twin had wound down. She breathed a sigh of relief as her sister replied with mumbled, "Hm?"

"Hey, do you know if Shinku is alright? I just saw her out in the corridor, but before I could ask if something was wrong, she just darted upstairs." Her sister just stared at her, then turned back to the TV, picking up the remote and turning the channel with a brief, "I'm sure it's nothing." Suiseiseki raised an eyebrow, confused by her twin's odd behaviour. She heard the door open, heralding Nori, Tomoe and Hinaichigo's arrival. As she left the room to go greet them, she failed to see the small smile that crept across her sister's features.

* * *

><p><strong>A pretty short oneshot to start us off.<strong>

**For those who are curious about where this came from, lemmie start by saying that I've been feeling...influential, lately.**

**Knowing that, I may now tell you where this came from.**

**I had previously read _DarkRose Dilettante's_ story before. However, I re-read it recently. And then, that crack pairing at the end...just seemed to suddenly appeal to me.**

**So now, I have a small inkling of respect for Shinku x Souseiseki. [cry]**

**Now then, the point of this fic. This fic is completely dedicated to doll x doll crack oneshots. However, not all oneshots will be crack. If it is a widely liked pairing like Shinku x Suigintou or Kirakishou x Barasuishou, it will be written. However, only if requested.**

**Hell, I hate twincest, however if it's requested, I'll do it.**

**I am a writer for the people. :)**

**The next chapter has already been written. However, it won't be posted until I get one review. If I get two, I'll start on another chapter straight away. XD**

**Angel-chan x**

* * *

><p><strong>BTW, I listened to <em>The Riddler Who Can't Solve Riddles<em> while writing this. Which is odd since both the song and oneshot have nothing to do with the other...meh. It's a catchy song. Reminds me of a psychotic version of Professor Layton. :)**

**Remember, you can request ANY doll x doll pairing. This is completely dedicated to yuri crack! XD**

**Also, each chapter will have a crappy title, and a cryptic summary.**

**...You know what, I've said too much now.**

**Desu~**


	2. Barasuishou x Souseiseki

**[A/N] Requested by _Sin Oan_. You said it would be hard...It was a little bit. In the end, it ended up being mostly focused on Suigintou and Barasuishou. But at least I still managed it. There's a plus. ^_^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's Easy to Silence Her<strong>_

_**All it takes is to mess with the right person and viola. She is silenced.**_

* * *

><p>Not long after Souseiseki and Hinaichigo had been brought back to the wakened world, Suigintou had appeared one day in the Sakurada household, accompanied by a guest.<p>

"Megu said she just woke up and found her in a case at the foot of her bed. I have no idea where she came from, however I doubt she'll be trying anything funny any time soon – Megu's got her wrapped around her little finger."

During this exchange, the "she" Suigintou was talking about, Barasuishou had been investigating Shinku's shelf of Kunkun merchandise. However, she did turn her attention back to the dolls when Suigintou said, "Although you all might find this hard to believe, I am getting along quite well with the girl. Despite the fact that she can't show a single emotion to save her life, she is quite an...interesting creature."

"That's it, you've so lost it! Go on! Get out now, you! Before you infect us all with your craziness!" Suiseiseki had screamed.

Suffice to say, whenever Suigintou choose to pay them all a visit, she brought the Enju doll with her. The other dolls soon found themselves growing used to her presence, although it was probably going to take longer for them all to warm up to her.

Nevertheless, she remained by the first doll's side. That day, was no different. Although, it was certainly going to be a...memorable day. For some more than others.

It had started out fairly normal. Suigintou dropped by, Barasuishou not far behind her. Nori, being the optimistic friendly girl she is, invited them to have dinner with them.

After dinner was Kunkun, like always. However, this, is where things got interesting.

Suigintou, not finding any amusement in the show like her younger sisters, left the room the minute she heard that annoying theme tune, scowling at how childish even the mature Shinku and Souseiseki could be. Barasuishou, being unable to voice her own opinion, or even have her own opinion for that matter, followed her out into the hallway.

"Oh don't listen to that rotten little liar, Kunkun!" They heard Suiseiseki shout. Suigintou growled.

"Oh, how she vexes me," she hissed, folding her arms.

"If I could, I would rip out her throat so I wouldn't have to hear her annoying voice." Barasuishou blinked.

"Why can't you? You are stronger than her, are you not?" Suigintou sighed, closed her eyes, and raised her hands to her temples, trying to calm her headache.

"I am. However, Megu, being the goody two shoes that she is, has made me promise not to fight them. Since apparently, there is some other way to win the Alice Game without fighting." Barasuishou blinked again, then said, "I see."

The two remained in silence, listening to the dolls shouting at the puppet on the TV, until Suigintou opened her eyes again, smiling mischievously. The purple doll noticed this and asked, curious, "What?" The winged doll lowered her hands and placed them on her hips.

"How about a bet?" Barasuishou tilted her head to the side and echoed, confused, "A...bet?" Her friend nodded, her eyes shining with eager anticipation.

"Yes. Whomever can silence Suiseiseki for the rest of the day will get something from the other." Barasuishou's uncovered amber eye lit up and a small smile crossed her features.

"Very well then, Suigintou," she said, "I will take part in your bet. What are your terms for if I lose?" The white haired doll grinned, revealing two rows of perfect white teeth.

"My terms are, you do not sleep in your case tonight." Barasuishou blinked, looking disappointed.

"That doesn't seem like mu-" Suigintou raised her hand, stopping the doll.

"I wasn't finished. You must also spend all of tomorrow with Kanaria's insane medium."

"And who is that? How is that punishment?" Suigintou turned and started up the stairs, saying as she left, "Oh, you'll find out." Barasuishou blinked yet again **(Oy vay, I'm having her blink a lot here. But then again, she doesn't say much, does she? -.-;)** before muttering, "You didn't hear my terms." She then smirked, her eye glinting dangerously.

"But then again, I wouldn't want to disappoint you while you're in the mood you're currently in."

* * *

><p>Barasuishou opened the door to Jun's bedroom slightly to find a frustrated Suiseiseki and Suigintou, and a bored Souseiseki watching the argument going on between the two sisters. Barasuishou smiled.<p>

_'Perfect,'_ she thought. She had just the right group of dolls collected in the one room. She opened the door further, the creaking announcing her arrival. The two arguing dolls ignored her, however Souseiseki turned around, looking slightly fatigued.

Oh, hey there, Barasuisho-" The room suddenly fell quiet. Why?

Because, in those very briefest of seconds, Barasuishou had ripped off her eyepatch, grabbed the fourth doll by the shoulders, and pulled her in, kissing her right on the lips. Suigintou and Suiseiseki could only stare in shock, while Souseiseki could do nothing. Eventually, the Enju doll pulled away, and licked her lips. Then, letting go of the Gardener, she turned to Suigintou and asked, "Do you think that did it?" Suigintou didn't reply.

Barasuishou turned to Suiseiseki, who could only open and close her mouth like a goldfish, and smiled.

"Yes, I do think that did it." She turned to leave, saying over her shoulder, "We will go over the terms of your loss tomorrow." She stopped by Souseiseki and bent to pick up her discarded eyepatch. Before continuing out of the room, she glanced at the doll and smiled. She reached up and drew her fingers gently along her jawline, whispering, "That was fun. We should try that again sometime." The rozen maiden blinked.

"Uh...what?" was all she could manage. Barasuishou giggled as she skipped on out the room.

The room was plunged once again into silence. Then, Souseiseki turned to the still dumbstruck dolls and asked, "What exactly just happened there?"

* * *

><p><strong>You got BaraBara'd, that's what. XD<strong>

**Yes, a crappy Bara x Sou, which doesn't even focus so much on the couple itself. However, due to the amount of possible pairings, I might just have to revisit some pairings every now and then. So I might just make a sequel oneshot. ;D**

**Hope this is to your liking Sinny! Especially since it is absolute crap! ^_^**

**Requests would be greatly appreciated, however don't expect your story to be good.**

**Angel-chan x**


	3. Suigintou x Hinaichigo

**[A/N] I was getting bored, so I choose two random dolls and made this. Remember, any doll x doll crack pairing will be written if its requested.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Envy<strong>_

_**Such jealousy at how close they were growing. When really, she needn't have worried at all.**_

* * *

><p>The beeps of the girl's heart monitor. The whooshing of cars as they passed below her feet. Nothing disturbed Suigintou's thoughts. She glanced over her shoulder as she spied her sleeping medium, curled up with the tiny pink doll.<p>

In an effort to try and get her to get along with her sisters, Megu had insisted that she spend time with some of them, invite them over to the hospital so she could meet them as well. Despite still being scared of her older sister, Hinaichigo had been the only one brave enough to volunteer.

Now, the tiny doll was asleep with Megu in her hospital bed. Suigintou sighed, standing and taking off toward the church, where her case await her.

* * *

><p>The next morning, after a quick lap over the hospital, Suigintou headed toward Megu's windowsill, only to be greeted by an interesting sight. Megu and Hina were both awake. The girl's table had been pulled over, and her breakfast had been set on it. However, Megu wasn't eating it. She was instead feeding it to the doll, who awaited each piece eagerly.<p>

The sight of the two laughing together, smiling together, made something stir inside the first doll. She found herself glaring at the happy scene, jealous of the sudden closeness between the two, although she was unaware of this. Megu looked up and smiled, "Ah, Angel-san." Then, her smile fell into a concerned frown. Hina herself frowned, worried.

"Unyuu, is something wrong? Suigintou is looking at Hina like she did something wrong." Suigintou blinked, only then realising she was glaring. She shook her head and murmured, "Nothing." She turned, but before she could jump off the sill, Megu asked, "Angel-san, where are you going?"

The white haired doll glanced over her shoulder at the girl, her gaze flickering briefly over to the doll, before turning back toward the city and replying, "To that boy's house. I'm sure he and the others are curious to know how Hinaichigo is doing."

Then, without another word, and without even waiting for a reply, she flew off.

* * *

><p>As it so happened, Tomoe was visiting when Suigintou dropped by the Sakurada household. After relaying how Hina's night had went, she said, "I'll drop her off tonight." She turned to leave the living room, only to be stopped Tomoe, who said, "Actually, me and Jun agreed I'd take her tonight. But my parents just told me we'll be going somewhere else." Growling, Suigintou said, "And?"<p>

Tomoe's next words made the winged doll freeze.

"Do you think Megu would be fine with keeping her another night?" Although it was obvious Suigintou was unhappy with this request, what with her clenching her fists and gritting her teeth, she nonetheless hissed through those clenched teeth, "I'm sure she'd be delighted with that." Tomoe smiled.

"Great. That's a big help. Hey, do you think you could give this to Hina?" Suigintou turned sharply, surprising the girl and, without even looking to see what she would be taking, grabbed the item and darted out the room.

* * *

><p>Hina wasted no time in snatching the bag off of Suigintou, quickly taking out the contents and digging into the strawberry daifuku inside the box. Suigintou snorted at the doll's childishness, whereas Megu couldn't help but chuckle.<p>

"Aren't you just the cutest?" she gushed, grabbing the doll and hugging her. Hina swallowed the last of her rice cake, then plucked another from the box. She held it up to the teen, confusing her until she said, "Do you want some? It's really yummy and unyuu." Megu smiled, and took the snack off of the doll with a, "Thank you. That's very kind of you."

"Ugh," she heard Suigintou mutter, "gag me." She looked up, frowning, and said, "Suigintou, be nice." Narrowing her eyes, Suigintou sat down, and continued to listen to the two chatter.

* * *

><p>That night, Suigintou had returned from her N-Field to find Hina asleep once again with her medium, in her bed. Growling, she turned, and got ready to fly down to the church for some sleep of her own, when she heard a shuffling come from behind her.<p>

"Unyuu? Suigintou?" Only Hinaichigo. Growing annoyed, Suigintou was about to head down to the church, when she heard more shuffling and footsteps. She turned around to see Hina scrambling up onto the windowsill, already out of breath. Suigintou sighed.

"What do you want? I need to go sleep." Hina frowned, looking tired herself.

"Um, c-could Hina come sleep with Suigintou? I-In her case?" Suigintou blinked, surprised, then turned to look at the doll. She was already swaying slightly, and she was pretty close to the edge. She smirked.

"What about Megu?" she asked. Hina cast a worried look at the girl, then said, "Well, Hina doesn't want to hurt Megu's feelings. But Hina needs to sleep in a case." Suigintou watched the doll. Swaying getting a little more obvious. Struggling to keep her eyes open. Eventually, she sighed.

"Fine," she muttered, unhappy with the sudden arrangement. Hina perked up instantly, albeit still looking tired. She hurried over to her older sister and threw her arms around her waist, surprising the doll, and making her blush slightly.

Unbeknownst to the two, Megu was watching them with a small smile on her face.

"Good for you, Angel-san," she whispered, before turning her back to the scene and falling asleep again.

* * *

><p>Back at Jun's house, Suigintou and Hinaichigo both entered the living room, catching the attention of the twins and the visiting Kanaria.<p>

"I'm home!" Shinku sighed, annoyed that Hina's loudness was disrupting Kunkun.

"Yes, so we can hear," she muttered, picking up her tea.

"Honestly, you! You're too loud!" Suiseiseki shouted, prompting her twin to mutter, "Speak for yourself." Kanaria hopped over the arm of the couch and caught the pink doll in a hug as she sped toward her, saying happily, "Oh how I missed you! So," she started, holding her out at arms length, "how was it?" Hina smiled.

"It was great! Megu was really nice. And Suigintou even let Hina sleep in her case with her!" The reaction to this was quite varied.

Kanaria and Souseiseki were merely shocked into wide eyed silence. Suiseiseki proceeded to shout, "Eh?_!_ She let you do what?_!_" Shinku choked on her tea, almost spitting it out. And Suigintou turned bright red, her eyes widening at her little sister's statement.

Suffice to say, when Jun walked back in from school, he was quite shocked to find the silence still engulfing the room, Suigintou having left long ago. Hina, who was colouring at the table, looked up and smiled, squealing, "Jun! Jun's home!" She jumped off the chair and ran up to him. He frowned and asked, "What happened here?" Hina frowned herself, an expression normally alien to her.

"Hina doesn't know what she said wrong," was all she said, confusing Jun further.

"Huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I am actually quite proud of this one. No kissing like in the last two chapters, however, there was a bit of fluff.<strong>

**Hope you all liked it!**

**Requests are appreciated! :3**

**Angel-chan x**


	4. Kanaria x Hinaichigo

**[A/N] Another requested pairing by _Sin Oan_. Hope you like it! You did say Kana x anyone. :) And _anox_ (Anonymous), your request will be done. However this was requested first. Besides, your request looks like fun. }:D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fate Officially Hates Me<strong>_

_**I don't want to feel this way. But I have no choice in that department.**_

* * *

><p>"Big smiles now!" Kanaria and Hina stood back to back, smiling for Micchan as she snapped away at them. Taking photo after photo, dressing them in dress after dress. It was a dream come true for the woman. And the dolls were having fun too. It was a win-win.<p>

* * *

><p>In the dolls' 'dressing room', Micchan having let them use her bedroom to change, it seemed Hina was having a problem getting changed back into her original clothes...<p>

"K-Kanamatu! Help!" Kanaria stomped in, pouting in annoyance.

"I don't know how many times I have to say it," she muttered. She was about to correct Hinaichigo _yet again_, until she stopped and took a look the the doll's situation.

The pink doll had somehow managed to get both her clothes and the outfit Micchan had let her wear caught on the zipper of one of Micchan's jackets. Hina, who was currently panicking, turned to her older sister and whined, "Unyuu, I can't get it off." Kanaria blinked. She had heard Hina's comment, however it hadn't yet processed itself into her mind...

...simply because she couldn't stop staring at Hinaichigo, who, because of her problem, was still undressed and standing in only her undergarments. A faint pink blush spread over the second doll's cheeks, and she thought herself lucky that dolls couldn't have nosebleeds.

"Unyuu? Kana?" The doll shook her head and stuttered, "R-Right." Hurrying over she put her arms around Hina's waist and told her, "Just grab hold of your dress, okay? Micchan will deal with the other later." Hina nodded.

"Okay." Tightening her grip, and ignoring the dizziness in her head, Kanaria started to pull, while Hina grabbed her dress again. They both continued to pull, until a ripping could be heard. Kana stopped pulling, and tried to tell Hina to stop, only for the dress to rip completely. Hina fell back against her sister, and the two bumped into the dresser.

Unfortunately, there happened to be a vase of flowers sitting close to the edge of the dresser, and when the dolls hit the dresser, the vase started to tumble, emptying the contents onto them. The contents being the flowers and the water.

Another unfortunate moment, though more for Kana than for Hina, considering the kind of thoughts she'd been having about the sixth doll lately during her visit, was that Hina was still only dressed in her undergarments, and was lying on top of Kanaria.

"Kana?" Footsteps toward the door. Micchan knocked on the door and asked through it, "Kana, are you and Hina alright? I heard something fall." When Kana didn't answer, due to her trying extremely hard to hide her red cheeks as Hina came to from her temporary unconsciousness, Micchan opened the door and gasped at the sight of the two dolls.

"Oh my lord, what happened?" Hina lifted her head and groaned, "Hina's dress got stuck, then Hina's head started hurting when we hit the dresser trying to get it unstuck." Kana sat up, having calmed down enough, and told her medium, "Actually, I think Hina's dress might of ripped. D'you think you could fix it?" Micchan nodded, picking the two soaked dolls up.

"But first, let's dry you two off, huh?"

* * *

><p>Later, both dolls were seated on the couch, dry and wearing one of the outfits they had tried on during their photo shoot. Micchan was currently in another room, repairing Hina's torn dress.<p>

Kana glanced at Hina every now and then, with a look that was a mix of embarrassment and longing. The doll nearly caught her once, however she managed to look away in time.

Finally, Kana sighed and looked out the window, resting her chin on her hand.

_'What is wrong with me? I don't normally act like this. Especially not around Hina, y'know,'_ she thought, gazing up at the clouds with a sad look.

"Kana? Is something wrong?" She turned to see Hinaichigo looking at her with a concerned look. She blinked.

"Huh? Nothing's wrong? Why?" Hina scooted closer to her sister, prompting Kanaria's blush to get darker the closer she got.

"Kana just looks sad. Unyuu? And now you're all red." Kanaria tried to back away, however, the arm of the couch got in the way.

"Uh...m-must be the heat. B-Boy is it hot in here, y'know!" she stuttered, grabbing her collar. Hina frowned.

"I guess." Kana let out a sigh of relief as Hina looked away again, only for Hina to suddenly turn back to her and grab her in a hug.

"H-Hey! Wh-what's the big idea here?" Hina smiled up at the doll, and told her, "Kana may be hot, but Hina feels a little cold." After that, Hina laid her head on her sister's chest, causing the poor grey-haired doll's entire face to turn red.

It was also at that moment that Micchan chose to come back in. She blinked, before cracking an evil smirk.

"Ohoho, what do we have here?" Kanaria started waving her hands in the air, shouting, "M-Micchan, y-you don't understand! Th-this is only a misunderstanding! H-Hina, sh-she said she was cold!" Micchan snickered, saying, "Sure she was. Ha! I never knew you were the incestuous type, Kana!" She laughed. Kana could only groan while Hina looked on, confused.

"Next thing you know, you'll be letting that winged doll sleep with you in your case!" The woman continued. Hina blinked, then turned to Kana and asked her a question the doll hoped she wouldn't have to answer.

"What does incestuous mean?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god, Micchan was so OOC in that last bit. But then again, a doll enthusiast like her would probably have a fangasm over the dolls doing stuff like that.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this Sinny. I sure did! XD**

**Next up, _anox's_ request!**

**...It contains Kirakishou, so it should be fun. }:D**

**Angel-chan x**

* * *

><p><strong>...BTW, does anyone else notice a pattern so far?<strong>

**We had two doll x Souseiseki chapters, and now we have two doll x Hinaichigo chapters. And next chapter will have us two Shinku x doll chapters. Hmm?**

**Now, for a bit of random, miscellaneous music trivia!**

**During the writing of this, I listened to:**

**A whole load of _Magnet_ covers, and a whole load of songs done by Len and Teto. Or should I add that they were _romantic_ songs done by Len and Teto. XD**


	5. Shinku x Kirakishou

**[A/N] For _anox_ (Anonymous). Considering Kirakishou is pretty incestuous, this was an easy one. BTW, might I just note that all these oneshots happen in pretty much the same timeline, though not necessarily in the same order. Explanation in the A/Ns at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>White Rose<strong>_

_**White is supposed to be a pure colour. But on this doll...**_

* * *

><p>Shinku narrowed her eyes at the doll, the doll who claimed to be her little sister, the <em>true<em> seventh doll, Kirakishou. Kirakishou, the doll with only one eye, stared back, her wide eyed stare meeting Shinku's icy glare evenly. The rose in her right socket writhed and twisted, as she giggled, "So, to what do I owe this visit?"

"I believe you know why," Shinku replied frostily. She held her arm out. Hollie flew around it, until her cane appeared in her hand. She tightened her grip on the cane and held it towards the doll.

"Return Souseiseki and Hinaichigo at once." Kirakishou giggled.

"Sorry sis. 'Fraid I can't do that." Shinku's eyes narrowed further.

"Oh. And why is that?" Kirakishou smiled, and said, "Because..." Several rose vines suddenly appeared and grabbed Shinku's arms and legs, surprising the doll. Her cane was also taken, wrapped up by the vines. As she struggled, the white haired doll appeared behind her suddenly, and whispered in her ear, "...I'm playing the role of the spoiled little sister..."

"R-Release me at once!" Shinku shouted, only to have another rose vine wrap itself around her neck. As she struggled to breathe, Kirakishou wrapped her arms around her struggling older sister's waist and continued, still whispering, "...who always gets what she wants."

"H-Hollie," Shinku gasped, only to find, to her disappointment, her beloved artificial spirit being chased by a small white spirit. Away from herself.

Then, she stiffened, as Kirakishou drew her tongue slowly along her jawline. She heard Kirakishou moan, "My, Shinku, you have a most...delightful scent. No wonder your medium is smitten with you."

"And you call yourself a rozen maiden!" the blonde shouted, trying to, at the very least, get away from this incestuous doll. Several more rose vines appeared, the thorn less tips gently caressing her cheeks. One of the buds on a vine close to her right eye suddenly bloomed into a white rose. The sudden action surprised the doll, forcing her to look away...

...right into Kirakishou's waiting face. The seventh doll smiled creepily, worrying Shinku about her ulterior motives. Kirakishou laid her hand gently against Shinku's cheek and purred, "If you don't mind, dear sister," she started getting closer and closer to the girl's face, "I would like to see if your taste is as delicious as your scent."

Her face was a breath away from the red doll's, the light in her amber eye dancing with pleasure, her rose twitching uncontrollably, when...

* * *

><p>"Honestly Jun, must you always take your time?" Shinku's medium glared at her as he opened Hinaichigo's case, her Rosa Mystica floating in his hand.<p>

"Well excuse me for trying to avoid getting shredded into a hundred pieces. Damn does that doll know how to protect herself. There was a lot of rose vines there," he grumbled, as the pink doll absorbed the stone and started glowing. Shinku frowned, pressing her lips together.

"Jun, need I remind you that you are my servant, and that you swore to protect me. If you had taken sooner, well, father only knows what that awful doll would've done." Jun growled, turning sharply to face the doll, "Oh yeah? Well think about this; if I had tried to get through those vines, it would've taken me longer, or I might not of even managed to get there at all! How does that sound?"

Shinku sighed, lifting her hand to her head. Jun blinked. She suddenly seemed...different. Almost fatigued.

"Shinku?" Said doll shook her head and said quietly, "Never mind. The important thing is we're all safe and, once we wind them up, Hinaichigo and Souseiseki will be awake. That is all that matters." She turned turned and left the room, leaving Jun and the still sleeping Hina alone.

* * *

><p>Once the chaotic happiness at having the two sleeping dolls awake again had passed, Shinku had decided to retire to her case early. Although, she was finding it a little hard to get to sleep. Eventually, she sighed, and opened her eyes. Suddenly, she jumped in shock, hitting her head against the lid of her case.<p>

Opening her case and rubbing the sore spot on her head, she picked up the thing that had shocked her.

A white rose, placed right in front of her eye.

Her little sister's last words echoed in her mind as she picked up the rose and regarded it with fear.

_'We'll play again next time, big sis. I guarantee it.'_

* * *

><p><strong>OMFG MY COMPUTER OFFICIALLY HATES ME THIS TOOK FUCKING FOREVER!<strong>

**...Yeah, I know I don't normally swear (Well, in the Rozen Maiden category anyway...), but seriously, take out that word and read the sentence without it.**

**...Isn't as angry huh?**

**But I am honest, the stupid thing kept on PMS-ing on me when I was trying to write this. I also use the internet at the same time, so when I tried to listen to music while writing this, OMG it took forever to bring up the internet. And then, the internet decided to turn into a snail! So excuse me if I'm a little pissed.**

**Well, anger aside, I hoped you like this _anox_.**

**Ahem, now then, to _Rose-The-Dinosaur_ (Anonymous), I am glad you like this story. Your request will be done, however, this was in the middle of being done when you reviewed. So, yours is coming next! Yay! I'll get right to work on it! Especially since my computer is working now! :D**

**I hope to bring out a shot a day. That is, if my computer doesn't decide to PMS on me again. The only day that won't be possible is Thursdays. Dancing. -_- Don't get me wrong, I love it, its just...tiring. Oh, and tomorrow I might not be able to. Might. Dress rehersal. From 12 to...dunno.**

**...Huh? Oh right, that timeline thing I mentioned.**

**Basically, all these oneshots happen in the same timeline. However, not necessarily in the same order. I'll list them here, by the crappy titles I gave them:**

**White Rose; She Liked It; Envy; It is Easy to Silence Her; Fate Officially Hates Me**

**Just change Fate to Computer and that's me. -_-**

**I'll update the timeline every few chapters, just to show you all where the oneshots would slot in. Eventually though, I will move it to my profile. But for now...I'm lazy. Need to get to work on this next shot.**

**Angel-chan x**

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, and I just really want to tell you all this, shot lengths are really just two pages in OpenOffice, with these additional footnotes taking it up to three. Something to make you go "Huh, you learn something new everyday! :3"<strong>


	6. Kanaria x Barasuishou

**[A/N] For _The Fifth Moon_. To _Rose-The-Dinosaur _(Anonymous), I am writing yours, however, I've hit a bit of Writer's Block. Rest assured though, it will be done!**

**I also want to do something like mini stories. Explanation at the bottom.**

**I hope you enjoy! ;D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Getting to Know You<strong>_

_**Y'know, you're not as scary as I though you were.**_

* * *

><p>Kanaria refused to enter the living room. Why? Because Barasuishou was in there. So, instead, she sat out in the hall, with nothing to do. Kunkun was on, but, as much as she wanted to watch it, she wouldn't go into the room as long as that doll was in there. She sighed.<p>

"I know I'm being childish, but..." she muttered, trailing off. She lifted her head as she heard the living room door open, only to begin panicking as Barasuishou entered the hallway.

"Ba-BaraBara! Wh-What are you doing out here?" The purple doll turned to her, seeing her for the first time, and replied monotonously, "I no longer wanted to watch the Kunkun show. Is there a problem with me being out here?" Kana, practically hyperventilating now, seemed to mistake Barasuishou's question as a threat.

She jumped to her feet and ran up the stairs, screaming behind her, "Don't kill Kana again!" While Barasuishou looked up the stairs, confused, the door opened again and Suiseiseki peaked out. She frowned.

"Oh, will you shut up you puny forehead, you! We're trying to watch Kunkun!" And with that, the third doll slammed the door shut again. Leaving a very confused Barasuishou alone in the hallway.

* * *

><p>Kanaria was sitting on the roof, crying. Yes, Barasuishou meant no harm, but she didn't know that. She had been scared stiff, almost expecting her to suddenly attack her. She heard footsteps coming from behind her.<p>

"G-go away, whoever you are, y'hear!" she sobbed, trying to wipe away the flood of tears.

"I'm sorry," she heard the someone whisper. She froze. Oh that too familiar voice...

She whipped around sharply, her eyes wide with fear...until she paused, her fear instead being replaced with confusion. Barasuishou had followed her, but she was crying...from both eyes. Her face contorted with sadness and pain, she whispered again, "I'm sorry." Then, she collapsed onto her knees, burying her face in her hands. It was at that moment that Kanaria noticed her discarded eyepatch by the window, resting on the roof tiles.

"Ba...BaraBara..." Kana frowned, feeling sympathy for the doll. She hesitantly reached out a hand toward the doll, only to freeze again as she looked up.

"You...you have good reason to hate me," she sniffed, "To not trust me. After what I did...after what I did, I don't know why your other sisters accept me." And with that, she resumed crying into her hands. Tears were actually beginning to seep through her fingers and drip onto the roof.

Kanaria frowned, feeling torn. On the one hand, she was still scared in case this was all only a trick, yet on the other, she couldn't help but feel sympathetic for the guilt racked doll.

"I...I...I deserve none of it," Barasuishou sobbed, "I don't deserve anything. I shouldn't even be alive! If I'm supposed to be tortured by seeing what I did, then I want my punishment to be over!" Barasuishou almost expected Kanaria to agree with her, or even run away. What she didn't expect...

...was for Kanaria to hug her.

"Huh? But...I thought you hated me?" While the rozen doll gently pet the enju doll's hair, she replied quietly, "I do...did. But then I realised..." she opened her eyes, the green depths unreadable.

"You're no different." Barasuishou blinked, confused.

"No...different?" Kana gave her a small smile, and she seemed to hold her tighter.

"You wanted to make your father happy, no? Everyone wants to make their father happy, y'know. But, at some point, you start to think about to people around you, and you begin to wonder...is it really worth it, y'know? Would you really want to give up everything...for him? For father?" She sighed.

"Kana doesn't know yet. I mean, I do love Micchan. And I enjoy spending time with everyone. No fighting. No insults. No bad blood, y'know." She sniffed, bringing her hands up to wipe away the tears that were beginning to slip down her cheeks.

"But Kana also loves father. She wants him to be happy." She smiled down at Barasuishou, her eyes shiny with sadness.

"You only wanted to make your father happy, y'hear. You didn't stop to think about what was happening until now, when you've been brought back. Don't you go saying that you're being tortured, y'hear. We dolls, we do whatever it takes to make our fathers happy, understand?" Barasuishou stared up at Kanaria, shocked. Then, she nodded slowly. As did Kana.

"That's a good girl," she said quietly, hugging her again. They were silent for a while. Then, after a brief hesitation, Barasuishou asked, "You no longer hate me?" Kana didn't answer straight away. She turned to look at the – conveniently – setting sun, then said, "Kana doesn't hate BaraBara...but she doesn't like her either." Before Barasuishou could respond to this, Kanaria smiled, and said,

"But give Kana time, y'hear?"

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, this took me forever! And this time, it wasn't because of the computerinternet PMS-ing on me.**

**This past week, I've been doing a little thing we Scots (And possibly Brits in general. Don't know about England, Wales or since...well, I don't live in any of those places) call Work Experience. Long story short, you get to experience a work...with no pay. What a rip off. However, because I did the filing, which they never have any time to do, I got £45. WOO! XD**

**Ahem, anyway, I apologise to _Rose-The-Dinosaur_ (Anonymous) about how long it is taking to do yours. Like I said above, writer's block. A writer's worst enemy. Which sucks, since I probably won't have any time in the coming weeks to do much writing thanks to the stupid prelims. And all the studying leading up to them.**

**Now then, about these mini stories I mentioned up there (And on my profile). Basically, they are mini stories (Duh) that contain crack pairings. They won't be my main focus, just a little thing that I slot into the story. For example, I might do a Gin x Kana (Might, this is just an example) threeshot. However, I won't post it chapter after chapter. I'll post up one bit, do a few requests, then post up the next bit.**

**First off, a Shinku x Souseiseki twoshot. Look forward to it. Especially since it might start next chapter, or it might start after a request. ;D**

**Angel-chan x**

* * *

><p><strong>BTW, about my dancing show...<strong>

**Lemmie just copy the notes from _Heartbroken_, save me from writing it all again:**

**'**_**First, for those of you who are interested (Or for those of you who like to stalk teenage girls...or even both! XD), my dancing show was amazing. It went by perfectly. For myself, there were a few injuries.**_

_**I've been a little MIA after my show, because I've been busy working on my stories, listening to Voca songs, some new and old for myself, and I've been getting ready for work experience and prelims (The former being next week, October, the latter being December. Woo, can't wait [/sarcasm] -_-)**_

_**I have said myself, I have grown to be quite the Souseiseki x Shinku fan. I'm probably first...**_

…_**It's a lonely world. ;_;**_**'**

**I added in a little extra there. Why? Because I wanted to.**

**So, requests that will take a while: **_**Rose-The-Dinosaur**_** (Anonymous), **_**AnoX**_** (Anonymous), **_**Thanotosomega**_** (Not anonymous lol). I really want to work on this first chapter of this mini story, but at the same time, I want to do your requests. Please don't expect your shot requests to be any good. Like I said, I'm under a bit of pressure with so many exams happening.**

…**;P**


End file.
